Raju Jugei Shizuyoshi
is the proclaimed , founder of the Big Dipper Blood Battle Style (known as Big Dipper Blood Technique 'in the FUNimation dub) and master to Zapp Renfro and Zed O'Brien. Appearance He is an alien whom seems to have lost most of his body during blood training, being only an arm and a barely visible face under a tattered robe & a wild boar skull. Personality With a biting personality and brutal discipline of training, he and Zapp stood on acrimonious terms. Zapp notes that Raju is only concerned with blood techniques, and to the point where he is able to move around without many limbs, using blood techniques to do so instead. Raju does, however, acknowledge that Zapp is his best disciple. Raju does not speak Japanese, instead speaking in what seems to be a mechanical voice resembling the sound of a didgeridoo that only Zapp can decipher. In his introduction, Raju simply held Zapp by his head while the latter translated it into something comprehensible. Later, Hidekatsu Shibata's voice is superimposed on top of his natural voice for the viewers to understand. Raju considers the majority of Libra to be inexperienced newcomers, disdainfully belittling K.K. and Steven A. Starphase for being unable to tell on sight which of the two was the Blood Breed he was fighting. He notes that Klaus Von Reinherz lacks experience in leadership, citing Zapp's lack of discipline in his judgment. Plot Raju comes to Hellsalem's Lot while fighting the Blood Breed Herlelle Lucando Lozo Thietkaua go Murmhavat, although Steven and K.K. initially have trouble determining which of the two was the Blood Breed. While they are able to conclude that Herlelle, then only a cloaked lower body, was the Blood Breed, they notice Zapp trying and failing to run from Raju, who pins him down and proceeds to reduce Herlelle's lower body to a Zhen Tai Dan. Raju then uses Zapp as a translator to communicate with Libra and determines that he will take Zapp to train more in order to whip the latter back into shape. Steven and Klaus object to Zapp's forced removal from Libra, and Raju allows Zapp to return on the condition that he destroy the eyes of the Zhen Tai Dan. After Chain Sumeragi fakes a call from Angelica, who Zapp was infatuated with, claiming she wanted to sleep with him, Zapp passes the test easily. Raju is then seen assessing Libra's capability to defeat Herlelle, in the process calling Zed O'Brien over. Raju allows Herlelle's upper half to reunite with his lower half, upon which his disciples use a combination attack to incinerate Herlelle. This creates an opening for Klaus to seal it with Form 999. Raju allows Libra to pass, though claims that their ability to hunt Blood Breeds is terrible and leaves Zed in the organization's hands, disappearing suddenly after doing so. Powers & Abilities Raju is capable of taking down high-ranked Blood Breeds, and is known for disappearing for decades at a time to do so. His skills have led to him being called the Blood Battle God. Raju also uses an unknown blood battle technique to seal Zapp inside a half-bubble while the latter attempts to stab the eyes of Herlelle's Zhen Tai Dan as a test for his disciple. : As a double attribute master, he uses both the Kagutsuchi and Shinatobe branch, both of which he founded. The only reason he split the branches was due to his disappointment in Zapp's lack of willingness to master both branches, instead teaching the Shinatobe branch to Zed O'Brien. * : A technique which makes three flame circles appear at the same time. ** : * ** ** References Category:Characters Category:Male